<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise I Can't Keep by Pure Angst (Luke_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904091">A Promise I Can't Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Pure%20Angst'>Pure Angst (Luke_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Broken to Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressing, Depression, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Pure%20Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me, no matter how hard it gets, that you'll come to me first. That you'd never harm or kill yourself."</p><p>"I promise."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too Broken to Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise I Can't Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor layed there on his bed. He was supposed to be working on an essay for his take home midterm. There were also a million other things he should be doing. But the only thing that mattered to him was the present. An hour from now felt so far away from him. So he stayed on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supposedly Connor had friends now. Until they finally get tired of him. That poor bastard he met online still stuck by his side, and the best part was that they messaged him asking if he’s been to a psychologist. Connor then realized that he was dumping all of his baggage onto the guy. And what did Connor do after he found this out? Tried to bottle everything up. Try not to show him the worst of himself. Try to hide what he is really like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor did look for other options online. He asked for advice on Reddit of all places. He got no response, except from one guy. One guy who decided to give a damn about Connor’s post on r/SuicideWatch. He made Connor promise that would never kill or harm himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Connor was on his bed. He had a beer to help loosen himself up. It was just going to be to distract from how fucking lonely he felt. Because no matter how much he asks for reassurance, no matter how much time he spends with other people, he feels completely and utterly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is even the point of asking for help? He’s been in therapy since he was nine. He’s been on so many fucking meds that he could start a damn pharmacy. None of it was working, clearly. He probably did it for Hank’s piece of mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he even hanging on? Because of Hank. Hank planned a vacation with Connor for next summer. He needs to see it through for Hank. Shame crawled up Connor’s spine for even thinking about leaving Hank behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor promised Hank that he would never do that, after seeing how after Nines did it Hank became undone by the seams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor needed to be strong. He needed to keep his promise. Just for one more day. He just needs to power himself through one more day… He could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor promised himself that he’ll tough it out one more night. Just one more night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody give me the strength to make it another night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hngh pain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>